deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Shaolin monk vs Gladiator
Gladiator: Entertainer of rome who fought to the death with other gladiators Vs Shaolin monk: Pacifist from china who can turn into a killing machine when provoked Who is deadliest Edges Emei pinchers vs Cetus and scissor: The emei pinchers are faster and much more deadly. Edge Emei pinchers Chainwhip vs Trident and net: The trident and net are an amazing combination and the whip chain has no where near as much killing power. Edge Trident and net Twin hooks vs Sica: The twin hooks are very deadly and can be used in many different ways. Edge Twin hooks Meteor hammer vs Sling: The sling has more range and power. Edge Sling Wax wood Staff vs Gladiator sheild: The sheild will block more attacks from the shaolin than the staff will from the gladiator. Edge Gladiator sheild. I say that the Shaolin monk will win. He has superior training and skill than the gladiator. A Shaolin monk is meditating is field. Suddenly a rock flies past his head. He opens his eyes and sees a figure standing in the distance. The figure charges at the monk who gets out his Meteor hammer and waits for him to come nearer. The figure throws another rock which the monks easily. The monk waits till the figure gets a little bit closer before throwing his meteor hammer. The projectile bounces off the gladiator’s helmet as he charges at the monk. He pulls out his Sica and swings it at the monk who jumps out of the way. He pulls out his whip chain and strikes the gladiator in the chest leaving a small cut. The gladiator ignores the cut on his chest and swings the Sica, scraping the monks arm. The monk lassos the gladiator’s leg and pulls it from underneath him. The gladiator is sent crashing to the floor and the monk swings at him again with the chain whip. The gladiator blocks with his shield and, reaching forward, yanks the chain pulling it out of the monk’s hands. He then gets up and tries to stab the monk but he jumps to the side and picks his staff up from where it was propped up against the fence. He strikes the gladiator in the arm, causing him to drop the Sica and then smacks him in the face. However it bounces of the gladiator’s helmet who smiles and pulls out his trident. He thrusts forward at the monk who blocks with his staff. He strikes forward again but the gladiator blocks with his shield. He thrusts the trident forwards again and one of the prongs gets stuck in the staff. The gladiator yanks back and pulls the staff out of the monk’s hands. He then pulls the staff off the trident and snaps it on his leg. The monk runs back to the temple to get his last weapon the twin hooks. He turns to see the gladiator entering the temple gates. He runs up to him and swings the hooks but they bounce off the gladiators shield. The monk hooks them both over the shield and pulls it out of his hands. He then hooks the trident and snaps it with the bladed ends. He swings forward again leaving a gash in the gladiator’s stomach. The gladiator punches him in the face with the Cetus, cutting the monks lip and sending him stumbling back. While the monk is stunned the gladiator grabs the twin hooks and yanks them pulling them out of the monk’s hands and throws them away. He puts on his scissor and the monk, who has recovered from the blow, takes out his Emei pinchers. The gladiator swings forward with the scissor but the monk jumps over it and stabs the pinchers down into the gladiators head. However his helmet stops the pinchers from penetrating the helmet. The gladiator punches the monk in the face sending him crashing to the ground. He then rams the scissor into the monk’s neck slicing his windpipe and killing him. The gladiator roars in victory and limps off to find help for his wounds. Winner gladiator Experts’ opinion The Gladiator won because while the monk did have better training it was the fact that the gladiator fights more often and most of the monk’s weapons either did not do much damage or were made for the purpose of defence. Category:Blog posts